Boyfriend on the fridge
by chibiiscute13
Summary: Allen came home, after getting caught in the rain, to something rather...unexpected...Ok, why the bloody hell is the red head on the fridge? Laven One-Shot


**This is a pretty random thing….much like most of my stuff, so…..**

 **Also, I don't own D. Gray-Man, because if I did, it would be a complete disaster ;)**

* * *

I hurried through the rain as quickly as I could, pulling out my keys as I neared the entrance to my front door. My black hoodie clung tightly to me, soaking wet from the sudden and unexpected downpour. I knew I should've brought an umbrella today. I pushed my white locks out of the way of my face, so that I could actually see, and pushed my key into the lock with haste. After unlocking the door, I opened it quickly, and just as fast, closed it.

I threw my keys onto the table by the door, while simultaneously shrugging off my jacket. After taking off my shoes and leaving them by the entrance, I hung my jacket in the closet located a little further down the hall. I then started to make my way towards the kitchen, walking right inside when I got to the entrance.

As I started to make my way to the fridge to get something to drink, my eyes quickly glanced up then made their way back down just as quickly. Wait…what….? My mind tried to register what I had just seen, as my eyes practically flew back up towards the sight on the top of the fridge.

I stood there staring at the bo-…. man…on top of my fridge for a while before finally speaking up.

"…..Lavi….What in _the_ hell are you doing…sitting on top of _my_ fridge?" I inquired, staring curiously at my hyperactive, one-eyed, redheaded lover. He just looked back at me with a just as curious gaze, like it what he was doing was the most normal, common thing in the world.

With a tilt of his head, he then began stating his reply. "What do you mean Allen? Isn't it obvious? I found the perfect place to sit that makes me infinitely taller than you….not like you'll ever be taller than me anyway." He said while smiling mischievously, seeming to find this funny…..but it wasn't funny. Not. One. Bit….Well not to me at least….

"…..Lavi…?" I said while smiling deviously, horns seeming to grow from both sides of my face as a blizzard mysteriously seemed to surrounded me. This only usually happens when I think of my master…..but this rabbit has seriously pissed me off this time.

"Y-yes Allen-Chan~" Lavi replied while stuttering a bit, but still having his usual upbeat tone.

"Get your ass down from on top of that bloody fridge before I find a way up there and decide to bloody kill you first!" I yelled as my British accent thickened and tuned around to get a chair from the table, planning to kill my redheaded lover once and for all. That is, until I heard him jump down from the fridge immediately and walk towards me, pulling me into an embrace from the back.

I stayed still for a moment, relishing in the warmth that he provided, forgetting for a moment, the killing intent that had been present only moments before. That was, until he started to snicker, opening up his mouth to speak once again.

"See? Even now you're still soooooo short, Mo-ya-shi-chan~" He said, stupidly, oblivious to my rapidly growing killing intent. I grabbed one of his arms that was wrapped gently around me, and swiftly kicked at his legs, throwing him off balance as I flipped him harshly, head first, onto the cold, hard ground of the kitchen floor. "Ooof! O-Owwwwwwie owie owie! Allen, could you try to be a little nicer next time? Do you even know how much it hurts to be thrown, head first, onto a tile kitchen floor….Well just so you know, it makes me feel better that the one who threw me is my hot, Brit, boyfriend." He said while simultaneously rubbing the growing bump on the back of his head.

"Well I hope you've learned from this experience not to mess with me about my height, oh and also, the name's Allen, so don't use Kanda's nickname on me." I said while offering my boyfriend my hand, to help him up off the floor. Lavi grabbed it, using it to stand back on his feet.

"Yeah, yeah Alley-Chan." Lavi responded while pouting and walking out of the kitchen. "Oi! I said that it's Allen. A-L-L-E-N! And, Wai- where are you going." I yelled after him as I heard him walking up the stairs.

"To bed so I can rest my poor, bruised head!" He yelled back as I ran after him. By the time I caught up to him, he was laying on the bed, already stripped down to his boxers, and reading a book.

"Ok, just how do you manage to get ready for bed so fast, and have your book out on the _exact_ page that you left off on." I said, eyes wide with a dumbfounded look plastered on my face.

Lavi looked up from his book, his carefree smile lighting up his face. "Well they say practice makes perfect. Also, I could never accidentally open my book to the wrong page, since I love books more than anything."Well that struck a nerve.

"Hmmm~ So I guess that means you love them more than even me, judging by that statement."I replied, a hint of sadness lining my voice as I glanced down at the floor, avoiding Lavi's one emerald green eye.

"Eh?! No, no, no. That's not what I meant." Lavi said while closing his book and tossing it aside while standing up and practically throwing himself at me. He wrapped one around my waist, while bring the other up to tightly pull my head into his chest. "Sorry, Allen...but that's not what I meant...a book is just a bunch of words on paper, that supply knowledge... one of my favorite things...but you...are my most important thing that I could never give up. So don't say something like that, and just know that I love you more than anything and anyone...now how about we cuddle and go to bed?" He said as as his worried glance shifted in that of a sincere smile.

I wriggled my way out of his embrace and looked up to see his smile, and decided to mirror his smile with one just as sincere. "That sounds nice, Lavi." I said as Lavi led me towards the bed, my still wet clothes clinging uncomfortably to my body.

Lavi didn't seem to care as he flopped down on the bed, bringing me down with him. I landed with a fwoop beside Lavi as he pulled me closer, our faces only inches apart as we stared into each others eyes...well I stared into his one eye and he stared into my eyes with his one left eye.

Lavi brought his hand up to my head and started stroking my hair...that always seemed to relax me. He then brought his other hand to the scar that marked the left side of my face, and started to lightly go over it with his thumb. "Absolutely beautiful." He said quietly, but not quietly enough since I was right next to him.

"What?" I said while blushing lightly. How did him sitting on the fridge even lead to this anyway? Eh, who cares. I think while lightly pressing my lips to his and removing them after what felt like forever. My blush dies down and I finally get back enough composure to speak up again. "I-I'm not a girl. Wouldn't I be handsome rather than B-beautiful."

"Hmmmm...nope. Also, that kiss was absolutely appreciated." He replies, irking me a little and making me turn around, facing away from him.

"Eh? You don't like me calling you beautiful?...Well it's fine this way then." He said while inching closer, till eventually spooning me. One of his arms' rested under the pillow, with the other wrapping around me, finding my hand, and squeezing it tightly. I squeeze back, finding comfort in the hand that is holding onto mine.

"I love you, Allen." Lavi says sleepily, seeming to almost be near sleep.

"Love you too Lavi. Night." I reply just as sleepily, falling into sleep soon after, but not before feeling a light kiss placed on the back of my head before drifting into a warm sleep...Wait...we forgot to put the covers over us...Oh well.

* * *

 **Well there you are…..a one thousand word random fic made by yours truly….mmk bye :)**


End file.
